The Camping Trip
by GallagherGirl202
Summary: Gale and Katniss go camping. Very violent kissing: . Maybe more? Should I try? Yes. No. Maybe.
1. The Camping Trip

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games series. Duh, because if I did, I would have put Katniss with GALE! God. For a writer, Suzanne is pretty stupid.**

**I love Galeniss, and I HATE Keeta. Just saying :D**

**For the purposes of this story, lets' just say the reaping is over and Prim never got called and neither did Peeta.**

**Anyways, here's my new story! I hope you like it. :) **

The Camping Trip - Chapter one

**K****atniss-** I was walking back from school, it was a Friday. I was really excited for tonight- I was going camping with Gale. I'd had a crazy-huge crush on him since the moment I saw him. Well, maybe not then, but ever since a few weeks ago, every time I see him I feel like I'm going to faint. But I'm sure he only thinks of me as a friend- at least he thinks we're best friends. I'll take that over nothing any day.

Anyways, we were going camping in our special spot in the woods today. I couldn't wait! He'd asked me on Wednesday and had said he had something he really wanted to talk to me about, in private. I cannot stop myself from wondering if he really does like me, but that seems too far out of reach and can't let myself hope. So I prepare for the worst; he hates me, he doesn't want to hunt with me anymore, he wants me to leave him alone- the possibilities that run through my head are endless. I still can't help but to be excited though- my insides feel like they're going to burst.

We had planned to meet at our tree. Neither of us can afford to buy a tent, but I am going to surprise him by bringing one of Madge's. She knows how much I like Gale and when I told her about the camping trip she nearly knocked me over with an over-excited, squealy hug. She immediately offered me some of her clothes and camping supplies. She even gave me a condom! I took extra care to hide that in my room- of course I was not going to bring it. What if Gale found it? I can't even fathom the humiliation…

It is best to not think that way, if I want to survive the night. We are meeting at the tree at five, and Gale said to bring my hunting supplies as well as my camping supplies just in case we can't bring enough food to last us. When I told my mother about the trip she freaked out and ran upstairs to get Prim (Totally unlike her, but I think she's been suspicious of my feelings of Gale for a while now) and I heard my mother talking, then Prim released a squeal of joy and ran downstairs to hug me.

It's 4:30! Oh my gosh. Don't freak out, Katniss! Okay. Running through the check-list!

-Catnip, check. Yes, catnip. It's Gale's nickname for me, and so I assume if we get into a sticky situation I will just whip out the catnip and it will provide humor for Gale. I'm hoping for no awkward situations at all, but it's best to be prepared!

-bow and arrows, check.

-extra change of clothes, check.

-Food, check.

-Sleeping bag and pillow check.

-Madge's tent, check.

I think that's all, I HOPE that's all. I say my goodbyes to my mother and Prim and they wish me good luck. Luck, really? It's not like he's going to propose or something. Oh god! No. How could I think, even for a second, that Gale would ever propose to me? I am now walking, and I'm almost to the- OW! What the hell?

Gale- I was making my way over to the chain-link fence to cross into the woods to meet Catnip at our tree for a camping trip I'd been planning when I saw her walking, deep in thought, walking dangerously close to a large metal pole. Her eyes widened for a moment and then she crashed into the pole and the contents of her bag spilled everywhere. I was only about twenty-five feet away, so I dropped my bag and ran over to her. "You okay, Catnip?" I asked her, trying my hardest to stifle a laugh. She scowled at me as we picked up her things.

"Fine, thanks." She's so beautiful, even when she's pissed at me.

**K****atniss-**Oh. My. GOD. I just slammed into a fucking POLE in front of Gale. Everything that was in my bag is now on the ground, at least Gale was the only one here to see the catastrophe at hand. Thank god I didn't bring that condemn Madge gave me, or I would've had to use that catnip already! Speaking of catnip… "Catnip? Why the hell did you bring catnip?" Shit.

"Thought you might be hungry!" I hope he doesn't think I'm implying that he wants to eat catnip because that's what he calls me… I TAKE IT BACK! Damn.

Gale looks at me funny and I can't tell what's running through his head right now. He sighs. "C'mon, let's go!" He hands me my bag with the contents fully restored- all except for the catnip. He pops a nip **(what the hell is it called?)** of catnip into his mouth. His face contorts in pretend agony. He spits out the catnip. "EW! Catnip, why did they name this after you?" He takes my hand and playfully bites it. "See, you taste yummy!"

Little does he know how much I want to just jump into his arms and make many children with him. Oh god, no! Not here. Don't think about that now. No, Catnip. No!

We mosey**(yes, I really did just say mosey)** our way to the tree and when we get there Gale plops down his sleeping bag and bag of other random camping stuff and starts to spread out his sleeping bag.

"Hang on!" Gale looks confused. I pull the tent out from under my arm- he hadn't noticed it yet and I was glad, so it could be a surprise. I unfolded it and built it up in a matter of seconds(Madge making tents is making your way into a boys heart.. I'll just go along with it for now and hope she knows her stuff.).

Gale's eyes bug out and his jaw drops. "HOLY SHIT!" I laugh a bit. "Where the hell did you get a TENT?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to NOT find out." He chuckles.

"Okay fine, but… Wow! I love you Catnip!" I blush, and once he realizes what he's said, he tries (and fails) to cover it up. "I mean… I l-love you like a sister, you know? I.. Um… I-it's like… Um…"

"I know what you meant Gale." I say, forcing a laugh. I hope he doesn't notice. How I have dreamed he would say that to me for real- and mean it. "It's okay- don't strain yourself!"

Gale chuckles a bit. "Eh, shut up." He says playfully.

We examine the tent further, and I damn Madge in my head. The tent is tiny, Gale will think I'm trying to seduce him! Madge had millions of them- couldn't she have given me a normally sized one? Not that I'm complaining, but Gale might be.

"It's perfect!" What? !

"Great!" I try to cover up the fact that I want to sleep with him (in ways more than one) in that tent. Oh my god, not again! Shut up, stupid inner-self!

We set up our things in the tent and sit on our sleeping bags. We sit down on them and then start to talk about random things: school, home, just life in general, until I remember something he said on Wednesday. "Gale?"

"Yeah, Catnip?"

"What was it that you wanted to tell me so bad?" Gale's eyes widen a bit, then he tries the 'play it cool' act. It doesn't work.

"Ahm! That! Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" Then he becomes fascinated with his sock.

"What? Nothing? I know it's something so just tell me already."

"Seriously Catnip! Nothing! It was stupid, and I talked to Peeta about it and he said that you and him had already ki-" Then he realizes he has said too much and shoves his face into his pillow and groans.

"Had already what, Gale?" I ask softly, not wanting to make him angry with me. "You can tell me. And I don't even think I've ever said a word to Peeta!" What did he think I'd done with Peeta? Kissed him? If that was it, why would Gale care about that? Unless… No. NOT going to happen!

Once my words sink in, his face brightens and lifts from his pillow. "Really, Catnip?" He was glowing. Then his face got angry. "He said you had even had s…a cake making battle. Now I know it's not true, so yeah." I looked confused and Gale looked embarrassed for making a fool of himself once more today.

"You never answered my question, though."

"What was that?" He seemed to be growing on-edge again.

"What you were going to talk to me about." There was now a growing lump in my throat. He looked me in the eyes- and with the small tent our faces were only about six inches apart. We were practically laying on each other! Gale's eyes narrowed in thought, as if he was pondering whether he should do something or not. The same face he puts on when trading at the hob and deciding between two things. Then his face turns nervous, and in a split-second, his lips are being crushed to OMG OMG OMG! His hands are holding my face to his, and after a few seconds, he pulls away because I am not responding. I'm just in shock! The love of my life just KISSED ME! I love the world.

"Sorry… I couldn't help myself." He starts to pull down the zipper on the tent to get out, but I attack him, flipping the tent and sending our bags flying- thankfully we have not unpacked them yet. I am passionately kissing him and this is the most glorious moment of my life.

"I love you," I find myself saying before I can stop myself, after we're done eating each other's faces off. I still can't believe I kissed Gale! I think I'm going to faint. And I do. I awake in my sleeping bag.. With Gale next to me; also in my sleeping bag. Holy shit! I jump at the shock, and wake him. I then realize he is only wearing his boxers… And I am wearing only my undershirt and bed shorts (And undergarments, of course. Gale's not one to be TOO nosy.) I see his large, perfectly sculpted, angelic, SEXY muscles and can't stop myself from ogling at them. That's when I see the abs… Oh god. The abs! Hallelujah! I realize Gale's smirk only after my eyes have been roaming all over him for a minute or two, and blush.

**G****ale-**We-I-KISS! CAT! I have wanted to do that for so long, but she didn't respond at first so I pulled away, then she jumped me and tore off my face with her mouth- not that I'm complaining. Then she fainted. Because of my downright sexiness, of course! So I took off her shirt and pants, knowing she would be wearing her PJ's under that, like she always does. I strip down to my boxers in the small tent and crawl into her sleeping bag with her. I fall asleep happily with her quietly breathing in my arms.

After what I assume to be about an hour, my Catnip wakes up with a jolt, as if she has been electrocuted. After I regain my composure, I sit up with my head in my hand and my elbow on the ground, laying on my side, facing her. I wait patiently with a smirk while she admires me(and yes of course I am flexing) and my body- which is just fine with me. As long as she is mine, and not Peeta's. That lying bastard!

After she realizes she has been staring at me for a while (still fine with me) she blushes a deep crimson red and tries to turn away, but I stop her with a kiss. She melts into me, as I do into her. This has been the best day of my life, literally. Before Catnip passed out because my hotness was too much for her to take **(lol)** she said she loved me. This seemed like a fine time to return the favor, as I had loved her for a while now. I break off the kiss, leaving my Catnip pouting. I chuckle a bit, happy that she wants to kiss me so much. "I love you." I say, with as much confidence in my voice as I can muster, which is surprisingly large.

"I love you too, Gale." She smiled. My lips attacked hers, my brain not knowing what the hell they were doing. She immediately kissed me back and we rolled around in the small tent- until we heard footsteps outside. We pulled back, panting.

The zipper opened from the outside.

What the hell?

**Hahah! Cliffy! I couldn't find a place to end it, so this seemed pretty good for now. How was it? This is my second fanfic. R&R! I'll update as soon as possible! I have lots of homework so no garuntees, probably this week though! Sorry!**

**Luv ya! :D**

**Gale's sexy, as always!**

**~.-GallagherGirl202-.~**


	2. The Dream

**Hola! I need ideas for the next chapter. I'm stuck! **

**And GaleLover94, your review was so sweet! Thank you! **** And anyone else that reviewed thank you too! **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Suzanne Collins'. Of course, that's because it's hers… **

**By the way, if you don't like my writing that's just fine. But if you think whatever you write in a review (if it's mean) will affect me, you are obviously not right in the head. Whatever you say will just make me think about how lovely it would be to waltz around America with a machine gun and fire at will. **

**And for the purposes of this story, yes Madge did have a tent because she is rich and would have fun camping out in her backyard. Happy?**

**And I DID make Peeta a little wuss because Katniss chooses him in the end, which everyone with a brain would know is retarded. I'm hoping in the next book Suzanne realizes her mistake and publically apologizes for making Gale such an ass in book 3.**

**This is just a stupid, kind of humorous story. There were not many others without Peeta and without them being pulled into the hunger games, just using the characters and some aspects of their lives. If you think you can write it better, please do, I would love to read it. But unless you're going to, then please, just shut the fuck up.**

**Also, I never stated their ages. So imagine them however old you want!**

**If you don't like my writing, just don't fucking read it. **

**Now, without further ado! The story! :D Hope you like it!**

_The zipper opened from the outside._

_What the hell?_

"Peeta? What the hell are you doing here?" Gale was obviously mad that I was wearing so little around Peeta. Apparently sometime during our… 'Happy hour' my undershirt had come off and I was now just wearing my underclothes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Peeta's words sounded bitter on his tongue.

"I'm making out with my girlfriend, you lying bastard! You said you guys had sex!" Gale growled. I know, I was surprised too, but growling is exactly the way to word it. He called me his girlfriend! Peeta or no Peeta, this was the best day of my life.

"We did." Peeta was now completely in the tent, which was definitely not big enough for all three of us. I was sitting on the wall of the tent with the cover Gale had thrown at me as Peeta entered the tent with Gale still in front of me, protecting me from Peeta and shielding me from his view.

I peek out from Gale's broad shoulders and find a stare-down. "Um… No we didn't." Why the hell would he think we'd had sex? Hello? Virgin over here!

"Maybe you don't remember it, but we most definitely did." I think I would remember something like that! Unless… No! Where would he get the drugs? And… No. It's not possible! Such a thing has barley been heard of in district 12! I guess my facial expression showed my feeling of terror and confused emotions, for Peeta laughed, and then his face turned green and he grew fangs. He grabbed gale and bit his neck, his body going lifeless, and Peeta tossed him aside. I started screaming and crying Gale's name, shaking his shoulders. Peeta sunk his fangs into me.

And then I woke up. **This seemed like a pretty good place to end it, but it would be pretty short and pointless then, wouldn't it? I'll be nice and continue.**

Gale was leaning over me, shaking me. I could've sworn a tear rolled down his cheek, and he kissed me. This was not violent like the other kisses we'd shared last night (if they were not a dream, also) but gentle and passionate.

"Gale? Wh-What happened?"

"Oh Catnip you fucking scared me to death! We were... Erm..." Gale's cheeks had a hint of red. "Kissing… Then you just blacked out on top of me. You were still breathing but I have no idea why you passed out!"

"I don't remember that, and I'm sorry I scared you. I think I have a feeling of why I blacked out, though." Did he really have no idea why I would pass out right then? I sighed internally. Men…

"Why?" My point exactly. I sighed again, audibly this time.

"What did you say we were doing?"

"K-… Oh." He blushed a bit. It was dark outside and I was tired from that episode.

"Can we go to bed?" Gale smiled.

"Of course." He wrapped his arms around me and we fell asleep with our foreheads touching, his broad hands on my hips in a protective arrangement. The last thing we said before I drifted off into a peaceful, nightmare-free sleep was our exchange of "I love you's."

**Should I continue the story or leave it here? Sorry, I know it was a short chapter. Also, I am quite sorry about the super long author's note before, I got like 3 comments telling me about flaws in the story and I was just explaining that they were not flaws, and that if they had just READ THE AUTHORS NOTE IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, they would have known that. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Love you all! :D**

**~.-GallagherGirl202-.~**


End file.
